


The adventures of the relationship with yachi and kuro but kuro made that relataionship without yachis consent

by meeeecah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Locked Doors, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeeecah/pseuds/meeeecah
Summary: see kuro being a loving boyfriend of yachi who doesn't know she's in a relationship! kuro is an amazing boyfriend helping yachi with her daily needs like, her lunch, escorting her to school, sleeping with her to keep her safe, and so much more!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/yachi hitoka one sided, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up to your beautiful girlfriend is an amazing feeling in the world. Even if you sleep on a tree, next to the window of your girlfriends room!

I start my day by making a bento for my girlfriends lunch before school. So far so good! I made the sausges, rice, egg shirmp and anything you need for a good balenced breakfest for lunch! Oops! I forgot the last thing, i need to eat chew the food for yachi so she doesn't have to waste anytime eating her lunch. By careful analysis, i saw that she eats 7 bites of omlets, 10 for sausges, 6 for rice, 13 for shirmps, and 24 bites for soysauce egg. 

Perfection!

I gently wrap the box and leave a note called "from your secret admirer, I already chewed the food for you! Also if you think its unsanitary don't worry! i put soap in my mouth so don't worry about it!" 

today is a good day, a good day indeed.


	2. Walking my girlfriend to school

Walking down to school with your girlfriend is nice! Even if she's holding hands with another girl while you're on you're drone in the sky looking down on them!

"Kuuro, what are you doing," Kenma says while watching kuuro on his phone stalki- watching Yachi.

"Nothing much Ken," Kuuro says while taking a picture then zooming in the original picture taking a screenshot, "just watching my girlfriend"

Kenma says, "Dude wtf you've been stalking here ever since Karasuno came for the first time a practice match 8 MONTHS AGO, you know what nevermind let me just I'm just gonna leave now, do whatever you want to do"

"Thanks, Ken!!!"

Kenma mutters, "You're my best friend but you need help."

Kuuro pays no attention to the remark and just watches Yachi eat his bento (not really his bento but one that Kiyoko gave her). "Wow, she's eating a lot really quickly! This is really good the more she eats the fatter she gets and the fatter she gets the more Yachi I can love!"


End file.
